Heartbeat
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: JONAS oneshot. Joe/Macy. There's one person who has one way to calm Macy down before anything stressful-swim meet or test-and she needs him NOW.


** There's nothing as calming as hearing the heartbeat of someone you love. Speaking from experience here. **

** Well, I think we all have at least a slim idea as to where this is going! Hope you all enjoy this-and hopefully deem it worthy of a review… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own J.O.N.A.S. if I did then me, , and crazybluegirl would all be in it and would be funnier and more random than the three brothers. Hah!**

* * *

In just a few minutes, the bell would ring and Macy would have to get to class and take a big test. The nervousness was causing her to pace back and forth in the busy hallway.

She had texted him. Where was he? What was taking so long?

Macy had studied-studied _hard_, even. Everything seems to be mixed up in her mind in her almost panicked state, though. Something had to clear her head, and she only hoped he would be able to calm her down.

"Macy." His recognizable voice spoke up, causing her to jump before spinning to face him.

"Joe, you scared me." She stated rubbing her sweating palms against her shirt and attempted a smile. His face was bright, his usual cheerful smile on his face. Today, though, his smile wouldn't be good enough.

"Sorry," he chuckled, moving out of the way of other student and bringing himself in front of Macy, "So what's up?"

"I can't do this." Macy stated in all seriousness, "I'm freaking out and can't calm down." As if to set her point, she began to chew on her lip, glancing around at the other students.

Joe sighed, the smile having melted away, "And what can I do to help you calm down?" He raised an eyebrow in question, pulling his backpack strap higher onto his shoulder.

Several students were lingering nearby, immersed in their own conversation but Macy still lowered her voice, "I need a favor."

"Again?" Joe's eyebrows shot upward at her soft words, his tone sounding much louder after her hushed one. Frantically, Macy shushed him, reaching up to cover his mouth before dragging him into the pool room that they happened to be standing outside of.

The smell of chlorine met her, but even the usual familiar smell didn't help her to calm down. A glance around the large room confirmed their solitude and Macy pulled her hand away from contact, realizing her actions and blushing slightly. Her nose wrinkled a moment later.  
"You licked me!" she stated.

"You shushed me." Joe replied, a small smirk on his face at the expression on her face. When they had first met her, this fact would oddly have thrilled her, but now Macy only looked unsure whether to ignore the fact or be grossed out.

"Whatever." Macy rolled her eyes, wiping her hand on his shirt briefly, "So…  
"So…" he motioned exaggeratingly with his hands for her to go on, knowing it wasn't very nice to get on her nerves when she was stressed out about the test.

"Please, Joe?" she mumbled, suddenly finding the damp ground intriguing, "After this, I swear I'll never ask again. I swear on…uh…"

"It's fine, Mace." Joe laughed, dropping his backpack on a bench beside them and opening his arms. It only took a second for Macy to walk into his embrace and slip her arm around his waist with a relieved sigh.

Pressing her ear against his chest, she took quiet breathes she could concentrate better. Eyes closed, breathing softly, Macy listened carefully to the steady beating of his heart.

It was steady and rhythmical, and beating slowly since Joe hadn't been doing much. The sound of his heart beat helped her calm down, and she made her breathing match his own until she felt a little more calm.

Somehow, it had become a little quirk of hers to listen to Joe's heartbeat when she was stressed. It had all started with the big swim meet a few weeks ago. He had found her pacing and muttering nervously to herself and smiled, automatically giving her a hug. Happening to hear his heartbeat during the hug, Macy had suddenly found herself much calmer. From then on, it was a quick way to relax.

"Thanks, Joe." Macy sighed in relief and look up at his face with a grateful smile. Trying not to show the small ache she felt, and it was no easier the usual when he grinned down at her.

"Anytime, silly Macy." He spoke softly, and she found her smile widening at his words. Feeling the warmth rise to her cheeks, Macy buried her face in his chest embarrassedly and heard Joe chuckle.

Just as she was about to pull away-hopefully her cheeks had regained their natural color-Macy froze, noticing something. Joe stood completely still when Macy pressed her ear to hear his heart a second time.

The soft beating had sped up and Macy frowned. She'd never noticed that before-was something wrong?

"Are you okay, Joe?" Macy asked, looking up at his expressionless face with a small frown.

"Why…would you ask that?" his smile looked slightly forced.

"Your heartbeat…" she faded off, afraid her words would sound too stupid, "Your heartbeat sped up…that's not normal."

"Yes, it is." He replied quickly. She took a moment to study his face, wondering if she had missed something. Joe sighed, "Macy, how often to you listen a second time?"

Thinking this over, she tilted her head slightly, completely aware of the fact that they were still hugging. "I…don't usually. I don't think I ever have." Macy replied with a thoughtful frown.

"And you can't think of any reason for the increase in speed?" Joe asked, eyes shifting around nervously, making Macy uncomfortable. Plainly she was missing something.

"No…" her eyebrows furrowed together, "Not really…" Absently moving her hand to rest on his heart, Macy felt her stomach drop at the feel of it's rapid beating still. A thought dawned on her, and she felt her face flush as she briskly jerked away from any contact with Joe.

Was he saying _she_ did that to him?

"Joe…I don't understand." Macy spoke in a soft tone, her brown eyes wide as she looked up at him unnerved.

"I think you do." Joe murmured, abandoning his usual confidence as he stared at the ground between them.

"But Stella-"

"Doesn't have that affect on me." He interrupted, taking a small, tentative step toward her and reaching his hand out. Macy dodged it, unable to keep from looking frightened at him.

"I just wanted to calm down before the test…" she shook her head. Never in her wildest-okay, maybe her _wildest_ dreams-but never in any daydreaming did she expect these kinds of words from Joe to her.

"Please, Mace, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out…I couldn't help it." He looked worried when Macy had shied away from his reaching out, knowing things were suddenly complicated between them.

"But _Stella_-" she tried again, panicking inwardly. Of course she liked Joe. Stressing out wasn't the only reason she enjoyed his embrace! But Macy had promised herself to keep it inside-for Stella's sake. A true best friend didn't steal her best friend's crush-even if nothing was official…right?

"No, Macy." Joe's tone changed to one of firmness, a hard look on his face, "What about _you_? Stop thinking about Stella for just one minute. I want to know what _your_ thoughts are."

"It doesn't matter," Macy squeaked, " because _Stella_-"

Her words died when warm, soft lips met hers. Tingling ran up and down her spine and Macy felt her breath taken away for a moment. She could have been floating, but decided she was satisfied on the ground when Joe's fingers laced into her hair. Macy couldn't help herself, but all reasons flew from her mind as she rested her hands on each side of Joe's head.

When they broke apart, Macy felt herself breathing heavily, her heart pounding so hard she could nearly feel it in her head. Joe's face was flushed and she couldn't help but think it was rather cute. He looked like a scared little boy, but still didn't pull his fingers from her brown waves.

"Well?..." he breathed anxiously.

"I think I need to listen to your heartbeat again." Macy replied breathlessly, realizing her quirk of a way to calm down had been neutralized by Joe's fiery kiss.

He only grinned widely in obvious relief, pulling her against himself and chuckling into her hair.

Both their hearts were racing.

Their heartbeats matched.

**I had the idea of using "heartbeat" as the theme, but it kind of just went from there. I started and just let it go where it wanted, and this is what happened.**

**Reviews are loved THIS MUCH (or more)!!!**


End file.
